


Under the Helm of Protection

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cas has some mad angel skills, Crack, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is just worried about Dean. He wants to keep him safe! But when his protective streak goes completely over board, Dean doesn't think it's even funny anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Helm of Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CopaceticBrainBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/gifts).



> I f you want to, you can read this as a sequel to [Captain Oblivious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5327618). It's been definitely inspired by the comments of [CopaceticBrainBox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/pseuds/CopaceticBrainBox) and was supposed to be her birthday present! Happy belated Birthday! Yeah! But you don't need to read the other fic in order to understand this one. Enjoy!

It all started out so innocently. If Dean had to be honest, it had been fucking adorable, although he would rather suck on one of Cas’s stupid, sweaty bee socks than admit it out loud. He sighed and started to move towards his car. He was moving very slowly. Infuriatingly slowly. With his sight sort of limited by that _thing_ , he only recognized Charlie leaning against the Impala when they were almost standing nose to nose. Or nose to _thing_.

 

Her eyes grew comically wide and he could see she had a really hard time keeping it together. He could clearly make out now her tight pressed, quivering lips, heaving chest and watering eyes.

 

“Uhm, hey Charlie, long time no see!” he let out in a muffled tone of voice and that was when she lost it.

 

Charlie practically collapsed into half, bend over, hugging herself around the waist in what looked like a desperate attempt to not pee herself or laugh her lungs out. She alternated between roaring laughter and a high pitched squeaking sound and Dean might have been worried for her health hadn’t he been so busy loathing her whole existence. 

 

“Are you having fun? Are you done now?” Dean was kind of glad she couldn’t see how pink his cheeks had turned.

 

“No, not by a long shot, buddie!” Another burst of laughter erupted from her chest and it took another few minutes before she could even look at his general direction without having the urge to roll around the floor.

 

“Holy Hermione, Dean, what the heck happened to you? Suddenly got scared the sky may fall down on your head? Can you even see me?” She waved her hand in front of his face. “Tried to cosplay Darth Vader and couldn’t remember the outfit?”

 

“Ahahaha, very funny, kiddo. It’s kind of a long story.” Dean sighed, leaned forward as best as he could and whispered “Just let us get the hell out of here first, he might still be watching.” He pressed the car keys into her hand. “You drive. Just drive away _slowly_. I promise I’ll explain, but now just let’s go.” When Charlie simply stared dumbfounded at her hand he shouted to spring her into action.”Go! For fucks sake, Charlie, move!”

 

“Jeez, no need to yell! I drive and you better spill, bucko, cause I’m starting to positively freak!” 

 

They got inside the Impala and Charlie carefully backed out of the parking lot. 

 

“And could you please at least pull up the visor so I can see your face?”

 

\--------------

 

They’d been on the road for about twenty minutes, Dean stubbornly silent and Charlie biting her tongue so hard she almost pierced through it, when she turned right into a dirt road and killed off the engine.

 

“I’m not gonna drive a single inch further until you tell me why you’re dressed like you’re ready to fight a horde of zombies! Oh my god, is there a horde of zombies?” Charlie frantically turned her head around, wide eyed and panicked.

 

“Oh hell no, Charlie, relax!” Dean felt a pang of guilt for scaring his friend.

 

“There’s nothing coming for us, well, nothing bad that is. It’s just….” He hesitated, not knowing where to start.

 

“Promise me you won’t interrupt or laugh at me and I’ll try to explain how it came to this.” he motioned down his get up. He had to admit, for an outsider he must look either ridiculous or downright scary. 

 

His head was almost swallowed ba a huge helmet. The complete riot gear over his black, fire prove overall included among other things forearm and shin pads, upper body,groin and shoulder protection and even kevlar gloves. There wasn’t an inch of his body that wasn’t somehow cushioned, padded or shelled. He looked like he was about to bring down the uprising of Panem’s third district all by himself.

 

Charlie made a motion as if she zipped up her mouth and threw away the key. Dean finally dared to take of helmet and gloves, leaned his head back on the seat, closed his eyes and began his story.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

They’ve had this conversation a million times before and up until now Dean had always been able to convince Cas that wearing a fucking helmet during hunts was a stupid idea. 

 

But then he had let a demon overpower him and he’d surely had died when he dropped 10 feet to the ground if Cas hadn’t swooped in and healed him right away. He’d managed to distract his boyfriend from the head- protection topic with an impromptu sex session and when Sam had practically walked in on them doing the *donkey noise* they’d have other things to discuss.

 

“Oh, that was when he finally found out you two were a couple!” Charlie interrupted cheerfully.

 

“The poor guy still can’t talk about what he saw that day, just murmurs something about an open trench coat and how he will never be able to watch horse back riding again. Oh Jeebus, I can’t even be mad at him for not finding out earlier and costing me the 350 bucks that were in the betting pool. Crowley was so pissed Jody won!”

 

“Yeah, it was hilarious, best day of my life.” You could practically see the sarcasm dripping out of Dean’s voice. 

 

“Can I continue now?” Charlie gave an apologetic shrug and Dean closed his eyes again. going back to the day madness took over his life.

 

\------

 

When they came home that night, Cas hadn’t let him out of his eyes. Dean could see he was visibly shaken from the close call he’s had earlier and he himself wasn’t thrilled either that he’d almost ended up in fucking heaven again. He felt bad for scaring his boyfriend and would have done anything to make him feel better. 

 

“Someday I will be too late, Dean. I will have to watch you die and that will be the end of me. I’ve already lost so much. You and Sam, you are everything I got, You are my family. You die and I can’t reach you...I don’t know what I’ll do.”

 

Cas laid his hand over Dean’s heart to feel the reassuring, steady beat and burrowed his head deeper into the hunter’s shoulder. Dean knew the angel would blame himself should anything happen to him. He thought back to the conversation they’ve had in one of these seedy motels, when they had investigated those crazy cartoon killings. Cas had told him how he’d thought about killing himself whenever he remembered how he failed his brothers and sisters in heaven. Dean shivered at the thought of what his own (potential) carelessness might do to Cas and pulled him in closer. He brought up his hand to cup Castiel’s jaw and when he kissed him he could taste salty tears on his soft lips. 

 

“It’s Okay, babe, I got you. Please, don’t cry, I’m still here!” He dropped a tender kiss on the unruly mess of dark hair. 

 

“I promise I’ll be more careful next time. What can I do to make you feel better?”

 

The smile tucking at the corners of Cas’s mouth was like a freaking ray of sunshine and he’d have done anything to keep it there. 

 

“You would do anything?” 

 

“Anything!”

 

That’s how he begrudgingly agreed to wear that god forsaken helmet. And because Sam was deemed to be a careless assbutt as well by the angel, and after Cas promised to erase a certain traumatic recent memory he too left the bunker with an enormous piece of armor resting on his precious locks.

 

Dean came home with a deep gash on his right arm after he killed a werewolf and the next time he went on a hunt, a giant piece of forearm protection magically appeared and he couldn’t get it off until he returned to the bunker. He took one look at the deeply relieved face of his boyfriend and swallowed down the protest forming at the back of his mouth.

 

Sam went a little overboard with the lighter fluid at a salt and burn and they left dressed in a fireproof overall.

 

When Dean tripped over the head of a vampire he’d just decapitated, guess what happened. Yup, you're right, knee pads. Sam tried to complain and he swore he saw Cas’s eyes gleaming smiting- blue for a second. His knee pads sported a sparkly unicorn pattern from then on.

 

With every injury one of the brothers sustained while they were out doing the family business another piece of armor was added. Sam wished he hadn’t shown Cas how to google “riot gear”.

 

When Dean just couldn’t take it anymore and started to surreptitiously peel away some of the layers of kevlar, he found another piece of padded metal on a previously unprotected part of his body. One certain angel sure as hell was watching over him. Fuck his life.

 

\-------

 

Charlie remained silent for a while, processing what she just heard.

 

“Dean, you’ve got to go back and talk to him. You darn sure know what this is really about! This isn’t healthy. I know you don’t want to hurt him but this is not a good way to cope with his fears.”

 

“Yeah, I know, you’re right. It’s getting worse and I honestly don’t want to end up living in a hamster ball.” He sighed deeply. That wouldn’t be an easy conversation.

 

“Start the motor, we’re going home.”

 

“That’s my boy!” Charlie smiled and put the Impala in reverse.

 

They arrived back at the bunker and Dean bee lined straight to Cas’s room, ignoring Sam’s asking looks. He didn’t bother knocking, pushed the door open and fixed Cas with a glaring stare.

 

“I didn’t expect you to return so early, Dean.” Cas stood up from his bed, setting aside what suspiciously looked like a security pro catalogue and tilted his head slightly to the left side.

 

“Is Charlie alright?” His eyes grew impossibly wide and he continued in a rushed voice.

 

“Did something happen to her? Oh my god, Dean, I should have looked out for as well!”

 

With a few steps Dean closed the distance between them and enveloped the shaking angel in a tight hug.

 

“Shh, baby, everything’s fine. Charlie’s right outside, I just needed to see you.”

 

He held Cas until the shivering subsided and guided him over to his bed. They lay down, facing each other and Dean continued to trace soothing patterns on Cas’s back. 

 

“Cas, we’ve got to talk about all this protection stuff.” 

 

“It’s just to keep you safe! And you gave your permission!”

 

Cas tried to wriggle out of Dean’s embrace, but was immediately met with a strong arm wrapped around his waist that pulled him back in again. Dean cupped his hand around Cas’s face and the angel leaned into the touch, relaxing with every gentle stroke of Dean’s thumb across his cheek.

 

“I know I said I was okay with all of this and I’m not mad at you. But I don’t think it makes any of us feel better.”

 

“I simply can’t stand the idea of you being exposed to so many dangers. I know how fragile humans are. I want you safe with me, here!” Cas pressed his face deeper in Dean’s palm.

 

“I want that too, Cas. Believe me, if I could I’d never leave this bed. But you know our lives, there will always be something worth getting out and fighting for.” He brought their faces closer together and pressed a tender kiss on Cas’s lips. 

 

“But you also know that I’ll always come back. Hell, we’ve proven time and time again that nothing can keep us apart for long. Not heaven. Not hell. Not death.” He emphasized each word with another, deeper kiss.

 

“I will never leave you. We’ll always find a way to be together. You have to trust me on this.”

 

Dean carefully sucked in Cas’s lower lip, let his tongue slip into the welcoming hotness of his mouth. Their foreheads and noses brushed together as they breathed in what the other exhaled. Dean could feel a weight lifting from his shoulders, quite literally so as he noticed that all the heavy gear was gone, along with every other piece of clothing that had kept them from feeling all of each other’s skin. It had it’s perk to be with a powerful celestial being.

 

“Dean, please, I want to feel you inside of me.” Cas rolled on his back, tucking Dean along with him. He opened his legs wide until Dean could settle comfortably between his thighs. 

 

“Are you sure, baby?” Dean didn’t want to abuse Cas’s fragile state of mind. He needed his consent, even though they’d done this a thousand times before.

 

“Yes!” Cas bucked up his hips, let both of their already hard cocks slide together and with this drew a low moan out of Dean.

 

Dean leaned down and kissed him, his forearms bracketing Cas’s head. He let his right hand slowly slide down Cas’s lean body, until he found his boyfriend’s erection, wrapped his warm hand around it tightly and gave it a few careful strokes. Cas arched into the caress, tangled his fingers into Dean’s hair, his nails scraping over his sensitive scalp. 

 

“Dean, now please, can’t wait, I’m ready” Cas panted and Dean knew he would find his hole already open and slicked up. Angel mojo, if he could seal it up in tubes and sell it as lube, he’d be filthy rich.

 

He captured Cas’s mouth in a deep kiss as he lined up his cock with Cas’s loose hole. He pushed in slowly, Cas’s whimpering into his mouth and pushing back eagerly. He bottomed out and took a moment to look into his angel’s eyes, savouring the look on his face as he was coming apart beneath him. 

 

He pulled back as far as he could, their bodies still pressed flush together and pushed in again, picking up pace with each thrust until they were both wide eyed, every nerve burning with lust. He couldn’t move fast but each movement send shockwaves of desire through their bodies. When he nibbled at Cas’s ear and whispered “I love you!” he could feel Cas’s cock pulsing hot streams of cum between their chests. Watching Cas in this moment of pure bliss and relieve was all it took to bring him over the edge and they both shuddered through a climax so intense, it made them see stars.

 

They staýed entangled in each other’s embrace, bathing in the reassuring feeling that nothing could keep them apart. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I just didn’t know what to do, I still feel like you’re my charge and it’s my job to keep you safe. But I do trust you to care for yourself.” Cas laced their fingers together.

 

“Glad to hear that, babe. So, no more upper body protectors?”

 

“And no more helmets.”

 

“Sam will be happy as a clam to hear that, he started to worry about his hair.” Dean kissed him one last time and pushed himself up.

 

“I’ll get a towel before we really get stuck permanently together.”

 

He sat up on the edge of the bed and wrapped a sheet around his naked waist and legs.

 

“Don’t want to scandalize the rest of the bunker, Sam just got over the last time he saw us together.” Dean winked at Cas, didn’t watch his step and got tangled up in the sheet. With a loud 'oomph' he landed face first flat on the floor. He could already feel his left knee swelling up. He carefully turned around on his back and was met with an ice cold stare, blue eyes full of determination.

 

“Oh crap, not again!”

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> This has obviously been not beta-ed, so I apologize deeply for all the mistakes, it's a bit of a mess. I hope you've enjoyed it anyways, please leave a kudos or a comment, you know the drill.
> 
> Copacetic, this was supposed to be solely for your amusement, I hope you liked my crappy, late birthday present.
> 
> Please visit me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reaperlove77)!


End file.
